Familiar Difference
by LE McMurray
Summary: AU SG1 are surprised when a woman from an alternate universe arrives. Jack takes her under his wing but Daniel finds her familiar and doesn't know why.


Author's Notes: Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

* * *

SG1 jogged into the control room as the alarms sounded.

"It's an SG1 signal," the technician said, "An old one but it's still valid."

The four members of SG1 glanced at each other and then at Hammond.

"Don't ask us," Jack defended himself and his team, "We don't know."

"Open the Iris," Hammond ordered, "But I want the defence teams standing by."

They all watched as the Stargate stood open before a body flew out of it, rolling down the ramp.

"Medical Team to Embarkation room," Hammond called as SG1 decided to go en masse to investigate.

Lying unconscious at the bottom of the ramp was a woman dressed in fatigues. She had long raven hair and golden skin with an impressive bruise covering her cheek. They all watched as Janet and team gathered her up taking her to the infirmary.

x

Daniel and Jack walked along the corridor to the infirmary to find out more about their guest. Sam was finishing off an experiment she had managed to talk Teal'c into helping her with.

"You're going to be in the doghouse if you aren't out of here soon," Jack reminded his friend.

"Nothing new there," Daniel grimaced rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Sarah does nothing but bitch at me lately."

"Here I thought you two were a perfect couple," Jack grinned.

"You know, after we stopped Osiris taking her I thought she'd understand about why I have to work so hard here," Daniel sighed, "But she seems to think I spend all my time here to avoid her."

"Do you?"

Daniel sighed again, "At the moment it's very possible."

Jack kept walking suddenly noticing that Daniel had stopped, "What?"

"When I had to come back to Earth after Skaara and Naillia were taken from Abydos I had changed but she doesn't see that," Daniel shrugged, "Maybe I should have just refused to get involved again."

"Daniel, you can't live your life alone," Jack reminded him, "Going to another planet wasn't exactly about socialising for you."

"I spent time with Kasuf and his family," Daniel defended himself.

Jack frowned at him, "Not as much as you should. Look, if you're unhappy with Sarah, dump her."

"I can't just…I care…"

"Really?" Jack demanded, "You feel responsible for Osiris. You weren't, she's fine, get over it. She will."

Daniel sighed again but said nothing as they started walking again.

x

Janet looked up as Daniel and Jack wandered into the infirmary.

"Well, she's not a Gould," Janet told them instantly, "Not anymore anyway."

Daniel's eyes widened, "You mean she was…"

"The scar on the back of her neck is clear to see," Janet said, "Plus she has the protein marker from when the Gould dies within a host."

"How'd she get our IDC code?" Jack asked.

"When did I become psychic?" Janet asked.

"Janet," Jack frowned.

Janet gave Daniel a conspiratorial grin, "Well, she was wearing what looked like an SGC uniform."

"Alternate universe?" Daniel asked.

"Once again I ask when I became psychic," Janet said flatly.

She laughed as both men frowned.

"I'm not sure," Janet said, "I don't really have any experience in it."

"Is she going to wake up tonight?" Jack asked.

"I doubt it," Janet said.

"Then Daniel, go home and you can be bright and refreshed for tomorrows show," Jack ordered.

"Fine," Daniel replied, "I'll see you guys in the morning."

* * *

She shifted uncomfortably as she woke up.

Her memory was foggy but opening her eyes she relaxed seeing the familiar trappings of the SGC infirmary. Resting back against the pillows she stared to see two men she knew well. One in particular.

"Dan'iel?" Sha're whispered in relief and amazement.

He frowned exchanging a glance with Jack, "You know me?"

She stared at him the memory of what had happened returned, "Apparently not," she dropped her head.

"I'm sorry," Daniel said, amazed at the feeling of guilt he got at seeing her so upset.

"No, I am," she replied softly before turning to Jack, "I assume you wish to know what has happened."

"That'd be good," Jack said.

"Am I allowed to leave the infirmary?" Sha're asked her eyes stayed locked on Jack.

"Yeah," Jack said.

"May I have some other clothing?"

"Sure," Daniel handed her the things Janet had laid out for her.

"Thank you," her eyes lingered on Daniel for a few moments before turning to Jack, "May I speak to you alone for a moment?"

The two men exchanged a glance and Jack nodded motioning Daniel to leave.

"What do you want?" he asked her.

"When I tell of what happened," Sha're told him, "I do not want Dan'iel to be listening."

"He won't be in the room," Jack told her.

"No," she said sharply, "I do not want him hearing about what has happened until after you know. I do not want him listening in. Unless you agree to this and give me your promise I shall not say another word."

Jack stared at her but seeing the will of iron behind her soft brown eyes he nodded, "Agreed."

x

Sha're sat at the briefing room table managing to keep her composure. She really wanted to hold onto Daniel but he wasn't her husband here. He didn't know her and that hurt more than she thought possible.

Jack walked in and sat across from her fixing a camcorder next to the table, "Okay, it's just you and me but I have to tape everything."

"I understand," Sha're replied.

"So, do you want to tell us who you are and where you're from?" Jack asked.

"My name, since I married is Sha're Jackson," she told him.

Jack choked on the water he was drinking staring at her.

"Could you repeat that?" he asked slowly.

"You heard me correctly," she told him.

"That's why you didn't want him here," Jack realised.

Sha're nodded, "I assume you never went to Abydos."

"No, we went there," Jack told her.

"You did?" her eyes widened in amazement, "But you never came to know my family?"

"Who's that?"

"My father is Kasuf, the Chief Elder," Sha're explained.

"We know Kasuf," Jack said, "But he doesn't have a daughter."

Sha're stared at him as this sunk in, "Then this truly is an alternate world," she paused trying to regain her balance, "I apologise, I shall continue my story."

"That'd be a good idea," Jack encouraged her.

Sha're took a deep breath, "You came to Abydos with Dan'iel, Major Kawalsky, Major Ferretti and a few others. Once there you met us but as we did not speak the same language you were taken for Gods."

"Sounds familiar so far," Jack said.

"Believing this my Father offered the one wearing the mark of Ra, Dan'iel, a gift," Sha're said, "Me."

"What happened?"

"Dan'iel would never do anything to take advantage of a situation like that and managed to communicate with me," Sha're smiled thinking back, "I took him to a cave where writing existed and there he learned our language. You were all captured by Ra but Skaara and I rounded the boys to save you all. There Dan'iel learned we were assumed married. We spent that night together learning about each other and the next day we faced Ra. We won, Dan'iel saving me from death and he stayed with me."

When she stopped for some water Jack shook himself, her story was familiar in some parts but completely different at others.

"What happened then?" Jack asked.

"We spent a wonderful year together until Apophis abducted me and I became host to his queen Ammonet," her voice was flat as she tried not to feel anything during this part of her story, "After a few years I was rescued after Ammonet attacked Dan'iel. Janet used a device they had found which killed Ammonet within me. However, the injuries Dan'iel sustained were so serious he died not long after I was released."

"How did you end up here?" Jack asked.

"I joined SG1 and Chronos attacked us while we were off world," Sha're explained, "The rest of SG1 were killed but Sam had seen a Quantum Mirror and Jack made me go through it."

"Why didn't you return home?" Jack asked.

"I had no way to return to the Stargate," Sha're told him, "And now I have no way back to my world."

* * *

"Wow," Sam murmured softly after the tape stopped.

"That's one word for it," Jack replied looking at Hammond, "So, what do you think?"

"She seems sincere," Hammond said, "And according to Dr Fraiser she is no longer possessed. I'm perfectly happy for her to join us if she wants to."

"It would be the best thing," Teal'c added, "Her knowledge will be useful. She has experience of the Goa'uld language."

"Do we tell Daniel about her past?" Sam asked.

"Daniel has enough problems at the moment with Sarah," Jack said, "Adding a wife from another dimension might just be overkill. Besides I don't think she wants him to know."

"What do we tell him about her?" Sam asked.

"That they were friends and she saw him die," Teal'c suggested, "That was why she did not want to speak in front of him."

"Good idea. Can I tell her she can stay?" Jack asked.

Hammond nodded.

x

Sha're sat on a bed in the infirmary reading a book Jack had brought for her while they decided her future. Janet was nearby keeping an unobtrusive watch on her along with a soldier outside the door.

"Daniel," Janet said making Sha're turn to see him walking through the door, "Here for your anti-histamines?"

"Yeah," he said before turning to Sha're, "How are you?"

"I am well," she said softly trying to ignore the way her heart skipped as he smiled at her, "Thank you."

"What are you reading?" he asked as Janet went to get him his prescription.

"It is a history book," Sha're told him, "The one I had just started reading before I ended up here."

Daniel looked at her, "You're interested in history?"

"On my home planet everything was passed down verbally," she explained, "To be allowed to read about things is still quite fantastical to me."

Completely caught in her story he sat beside her, "Where's your home?"

Sha're opened her mouth to say but quickly snapped it shut.

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked her.

"It does not matter. I can never return home."

"Daniel," Jack interrupted them, "Stop pestering her with questions."

Sha're gave him a grateful look, "Am I allowed to stay?"

"Not much choice since you have no way back to your own world," Jack grinned, "But if you want the SGC could use your skills."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Where is she going to stay?" Daniel asked, he wasn't sure why he was so interested but he was.

Jack exchanged a glance with Janet and shrugged, "She can stay with us for the moment. We've got room."

"Really?" Daniel asked as Sha're gave them a confused look.

"She can have my room. I can sleep on the couch for a while," Jack said, "Or Janet can, she is smaller than me."

Sha're watched them confused but didn't want Daniel to shift his attention back to her; this was harder than she thought it would be.

"I have to pick Cassie up in an hour," Janet said, "Sha're can come with me then."

"Come on Daniel," Jack pushed him towards the door, "We have a meeting."

Giving Sha're a quick nod Jack made Daniel leave with him.

x

Jack sighed in relief as he walked in his house. Janet was making dinner for them all, it was her turn this week while Cassie was sitting with Sha're.

When Cassie had come to Earth Janet wanted to adopt her but since she would be a single mother they wouldn't let her. Jack only half-serious said that since he was taking the role of Cassie's father they should marry and adopt her together. It went from a half joke to reality.

Janet and Jack married adopting Cassie together but it was only so they could do that. On their first 'anniversary' it changed. No one outside the house, except Hammond knew though Daniel did have his suspicions.

"Hey," Jack grinned giving Janet a kiss, "How's everyone doing?"

"Fine Dad," Cassie answered.

"I am well," Sha're replied softly, "Janet explained everything."

"You keep our secret," Jack told her, "We'll keep yours."

After dinner Sha're disappeared into the spare room while Cassie went to her friend's house.

"How is Sha're doing?" Jack asked.

"I think she's hanging on by a thread," Janet told him, "Imagine all she's been through especially in the past few days. She hasn't spoken about the Daniel she was married to but I saw her eyes when he walked into the infirmary earlier. She was deeply in love with him."

Jack put his arms around his wife resting his head against hers, "Daniel doesn't know her. And with Sarah in the picture at the moment this could get very complicated."

"So what do we do?" Janet sighed.

"We do what we can," Jack told her, "I guess she just joined the family."

"You like her," Janet smiled.

"I don't know whether it was the way she told me what happened," Jack said, "Or if it's the fact she's protecting him from knowing everything but she really impressed me."

x

Sha're lay staring at the ceiling.

Everything that had happened recently meant she hadn't had a chance to relax and let it affect her. Now though, she had nothing to do, she was finally alone and didn't need to retain her mask of calm. Slowly it crumbled and tears started to flow along her cheeks. Not wanting to disturb Jack and Janet she turned burying her face in the pillow.

All her fear, loneliness and longing for her husband broke free and she cried herself to sleep.

x

Sarah sighed in contentment as she rested against Daniel.

"I've been thinking," she said turning to look at him, "Maybe I should take that job in the SGC."

"What?" Daniel looked at her in amazement.

"Well you spend so much time there when you're not off world," she gave him a smile, "Maybe we would get along better."

"It would be better than working at the University Library," Daniel agreed.

"You can talk with the General about it tomorrow," Sarah leaned up and kissed him, "Goodnight."

"Night," Daniel murmured.

Daniel closed his eyes to try and sleep but he was far from it. He was feeling completely confused.

He loved Sarah, he did.

He was almost sure of this.

They'd been going through a rough patch lately but maybe if she worked at the SGC too they'd get back on track.

So why was their new arrival Sha're constantly on his mind?

* * *

_"Sha're," Daniel whispered as his wife came to his side, "I never thought I'd get to see you ever again."_

_Sha're leaned down and gently kissed him, "Just rest love, you need your strength to recover."_

_"I'm not going to," Daniel whispered, "We both know that."_

_"Dan'iel…"_

_"Stay with me?" he asked her._

_Sha're lay down beside him resting her head against his, "Just rest my love," she told him, "I shall stay here with you."_

_Sha're looked over to see the rest of SG1 standing nearby and felt her tears start to flow._

_"I love you," Daniel whispered to her._

_"I love you too my Dan'iel," Sha're replied, "I always have and I always will."_

_"I'm so tired," he murmured._

_"Then sleep love," she slid her hand through his hair, "Rest in my arms and sleep."_

_Closing his eyes Daniel sank into the warmth and died in his sleep. Sha're lay holding him until Jack finally made her move._

Sha're awoke with a start. She hadn't dreamed of Daniel's death for a few weeks but as always it threw her.

A soft knock made her look up, "Yes?"

The door opened and Jack stuck his head in, "Want some breakfast before we go to the base?"

"Once I have freshened up," she replied.

"See you downstairs."

Sha're took a deep breath before picking up the fresh clothes Janet had given her and laying them out before she stepped into the shower. After she'd finished cleaning herself and rinsing her hair she stood with her face in the spray trying to resume her calm.

She was grateful that Jack and Janet had given her somewhere to stay. Jack was the same as she had always known though his marriage to Janet was quite a shock.

She quickly dried her hair with a towel before pulling it back away from her face. It saddened her slightly that she never wore her hair loose anymore. Daniel was never going to be there to spontaneously run his hands through it ever again so there was no point in letting it hang loose. Taking in a shuddering breath Sha're composed herself and went downstairs to join the others for breakfast.

x

"How is she?" Sam asked Janet as they sat in Janet's office later that morning.

Janet handed her friend a mug of coffee, "Truthfully I'm not sure. She's very quiet, doesn't talk much about anything."

"It's incredible to think all she's been through and she's still going," Sam said, "I don't think I could do that."

"I know," Janet leaned back, "She cried herself to sleep last night. She didn't want us to know but we heard anyway. Cassie was upset I wouldn't let her help."

They both looked up hearing footsteps come closer.

"Sarah?" Sam said in amazement, "What are you doing here?"

Sarah smiled at them. "I'm taking that job offer. I think I've had enough time."

"That's great," Janet told her forcing a smile, "You're starting straight away?"

"Well in a few days," Sarah tossed her long golden hair, "Daniel's talking with the General just now. I'll get assigned an office and after a long weekend I'll start a new job. I just want to get used to the layout so I don't get lost."

"It's a good idea," Janet said, "Do you want to join us?"

"No, I'm going to join Daniel for lunch," Sarah gave them a wave and disappeared.

The moment they were sure Sarah was gone both women let out a sigh. They didn't like her but neither of them was precisely sure why.

It had nothing to do with her being an ex-host, but possibly about her refusal to really join them. When she and Daniel became a couple again although she came with him to the team gatherings she never entered the circle.

"Lunch?" Janet suggested to Sam.

"Lunch."

x

Sha're was heading to join Janet and Sam for lunch when she ran into him. Daniel gave her a smile stopping her.

"Hi," he smiled, "How are you?"

"Fine," Sha're gave him a nod.

"Settling in?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you," her eyes flicked over his face, "Excuse me I am late for meeting Janet and Sam."

"If you need any help," Daniel said, "You know where my office is I assume."

Sha're hesitated, "Thank you Da…Dr Jackson."

"Daniel," he told her before turning hearing his name called behind him.

"Hi Sarah," Daniel said as she joined him.

Sha're stared as the woman with blond hair and blue eyes walked over to Daniel and kissed him.

"Oh," Daniel suddenly realised, "Sha're this is Sarah. My girlfriend."

"Hi," Sarah smiled.

Sha're watched Sarah slide her arm around Daniel's waist, "Hello," she managed to say, "I must go and meet…"

"Janet and Sam," Daniel finished for her, "See you later."

She gave them another forced smile before turning and walking slowly away. The moment she turned the corner she ran to try and find a secluded room. Pulling open the nearest door she slammed it shut leaning against it shaking.

"Sha're?" Jack's concerned voice came from behind her.

Turning she discovered she was in his office, "I am sorry," she whispered.

"Hey," he looked at her concerned, "What's wrong?"

"I cannot do this," she cried letting herself be taken into an embrace, "I saw him with this woman and…and…"

"I'm sorry," Jack whispered, "I was going to tell you about Sarah but I didn't expect her to decide to take up the offer to join."

"Does he love her?" Sha're's voice was barely a whisper.

"From what I've seen," Jack shrugged before sighing, "I don't really know."

"I thought I could do this," she cried, "I thought I could live like this but I never expected him to be with someone else."

Jack rocked her gently.

"I am sorry," Sha're whispered, "I did not mean to…"

"To feel?"

"I still love him," Sha're sighed taking a seat, "I held him as he died Jack. It took me so long before I could face anyone other than SG1 and Janet but slowly I managed to integrate into the base."

"This must be horrible," Jack said.

"Not completely," she smiled sadly, "You are all still here, slightly different but you, Sam, Teal'c, Janet and Cassie are basically the same but Dan'iel…"

"Daniel has a whole life that has never included you," Jack finished for her.

"I am afraid Jack," she confessed, "I do not know how to do this."

"Just let me and Janet help you," Jack told her, "And I'll do my best to make sure you don't run into him too much."

"I do not think that will help either," Sha're gave a bitter laugh before giving him a soft smile, "Thank you."

* * *

Sarah leaned back in her chair in her office waiting for the alarm to let her know SG1 were returning. They were supposed to be bringing back something very interesting from the planet they were on, or so Daniel had said when they reported in. She'd been working here for three months and it was much better to have Daniel closer, under her thumb. When they'd worked together years ago she instantly realised he was the one to get in bed with, both literally and figuratively. His genius meant she could easily ride with him and sleeping with him made it a lot easier. Not to mention he was very good looking.

After he disappeared she only thought about him occasionally, he really wasn't that important to her especially after he had blown his entire academic career on his theories almost taking her with him. When Osiris had taken over her body Daniel saving her meant she could worm her way back into his life and into the best situation of her career.

She may not get the glory, but the money and the artefacts she got to play with were incredible.

However she wanted to milk being an ex-host as long as she could before joining the base. She had actually enjoyed the feeling of power that Osiris had given her but being only a passenger was not for her. The one thing she had problems with was the woman who had come from the alternate universe, Sha're. There was something very odd about the way Sha're acted around both Daniel and herself. Whenever Sha're couldn't avoid them she wouldn't look at either Sarah or Daniel.

Finally the alarm sounded.

x

Sha're stood waiting for SG1 to return.

Jack said there might be something for her to work on in their report so she had made an exception to her policy of staying well away when they were a full team. Glancing over to the door she saw Sarah walk in. Something about Sarah chilled Sha're. It wasn't just jealousy or that she too had once been a host, there was something else.

Thankfully she did not have to speak to the other woman as the Stargate burst open and their code came through.

SG1 staggered through the wormhole and along the ramp Jack shouting for them to close the Iris. Sarah stared at them.

"Where's the artefact?" she demanded.

"Sorry Sarah," Jack replied sarcastically, "A few of the locals decided not to let us take it."

"I thought you said there weren't any natives?" Hammond said.

"They were like big cats, huge teeth sharp claws," Sam replied still breathing hard, "We got a few cuts."

Sha're glanced over all four of them, her finely tuned sense about Daniel hadn't lessened and she saw his face was paler than normal.

"Dan'iel?" she asked, moving to him without thinking.

Sha're caught Daniel just as he collapsed. Daniel's weight suddenly hitting Sha're forced her to her knees but she kept him from hitting his head. Jack joined her helping her pull Daniel to his feet and they moved him to the infirmary.

x

Sha're stayed in one corner as Janet explained Daniel's condition to them all. He had been scratched badly by one of the hellcats, as Jack was calling them and there was apparently venom found. The others were all checked for it and Janet discovered that Daniel was actually having an allergic reaction to it.

"He'll be fine," Janet assured Sarah and indirectly Sha're also, "But I'll be keeping him here for a few days. Go home and get some sleep Sarah."

Sarah nodded, "If you're sure I'll bring some books for him tomorrow."

"Goodnight," Janet said.

The moment Sarah had left Janet turned to Sha're, "He is going to be fine. Thanks to you."

"He would have collapsed anyway," Sha're replied her eyes drifting to the bed where Daniel lay.

"And he would probably also have a concussion," Janet told her, "Look, I'm going to give you the same advice. Get some sleep."

"I shall," Sha're smiled and moved away but when Janet returned to her office she veered over to his bed.

As she had said to Jack so many months ago she was still in love with Daniel and not being with him when he was so close to her was slowly eating her inside. Glancing around to make sure she was alone Sha're leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I love you," she whispered before she fled.

Janet stood watching, "Damn," she sighed.

x

Daniel sat back in the chair in his office leafing through a book but his mind kept wandering. When he was in the infirmary a few days before he was sure he'd heard someone say that they loved him and felt a kiss.

It wasn't Sarah and the more he thought about it, the more certain he was it had been Sha're. That couldn't be though; she avoided him like the plague.

His mind travelled over every meeting he'd had with her. Her dark brown eyes always flicked over his face, she nervously left the room anytime he entered and she didn't have to be there.

A gentle knock made him look up to see her standing there, "Sha're?"

"I need to borrow a book," she said quietly, "Is that possible?"

"Sure," Daniel said, "Which one?"

"The one I borrowed a few days before," she said very softly, "I know where it is."

Daniel stood up watching as she moved to his bookshelf and picked out a book with a dark red cover.

"Thank you," she said before starting to leave.

Daniel moved and blocked her path, "Why do you avoid me?"

"I…I…do not avoid you."

"You do," he told her, "Every time we're in the same room you leave, why? What did I do to you?"

Her mouth opened to tell him nothing but instead, "I watched you die," she told him, "I held you as you died and every time I see you it reminds me that I could not save the version of you I knew."

Daniel reached out and gently wiped the tear that was slipping along her cheek. Sha're gave a small gasp catching his hand her eyes locking with his. Neither would ever know who made the first move but before they knew it they were kissing.

With one hand still resting on her cheek Daniel drew her closer by wrapping his other arm around her waist while Sha're's hand rested on his shoulder. The kiss became deeper and more passionate before Sha're pulled away from him suddenly her eyes wide and she ran out leaving him staring after her.

* * *

"She's been locked in there for five hours," Janet told Jack, "She hasn't moved for anything. I don't think she's eaten since this morning and I have no idea why she's hiding."

Jack groaned, "I'll see if I can get her to talk," he froze as Daniel started shouting his name, "As soon as I find out what 'Wonder Boy' wants."

Heading downstairs he found Daniel pacing furiously in the living room.

"Daniel, what are you doing out of the base?" Jack demanded, "Janet will kill you."

"I need to talk to you," Daniel ignored him, "It's important."

Jack sighed, "About what?"

Daniel licked his lips nervously before he sat down then jumped back up and started pacing again.

"Daniel for crying out loud," Jack snapped, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I kissed her," Daniel blurted out.

Suspicion filled Jack, "Kissed who?"

Daniel opened and shut his mouth a few times before, "Sha're."

Jack groaned, "Tell me what happened."

Daniel quickly explained everything that they'd said in his office and what happened.

"Then she ran out as though she'd been burned," he finished.

"What about Sarah?" Jack asked.

"I love her," Daniel said, "I think."

"Daniel when you have to add I think to those three words then you obviously don't."

"I don't know," Daniel cried, "Jack, I…I…I'm just so confused about this. From the moment Sha're arrived there was something about her that was fascinating also slightly familiar but since she avoided me I never really dwelled upon it."

Jack sighed, "Okay, go to the base. I have to talk to Janet about a few things and will make sure she doesn't kill you for this little fieldtrip."

"Jack…"

"Now Daniel," Jack snapped.

Daniel nodded and left. Jack watched until he got in the car and had driven away before he went back upstairs.

"Well?" Janet asked.

"I know what's going on," Jack frowned before knocking on the door, "Sha're."

"Please go away," Sha're called back.

"Open the door or I open it and my way is noisier," Jack threatened.

The door opened slightly allowing Jack in. He stopped Janet from coming.

"Let me handle this," he said, seeing the look in her eyes he squeezed her hand, "Trust me."

She nodded with a sigh and moved back letting the door close behind Jack waiting.

x

Jack saw Sha're sitting curled up on the bed.

"Want to tell me?" he asked sitting beside her.

"No," she replied burying her head against her knees.

"Daniel just left," Jack told her.

Sha're's head jerked up revealing her red-rimmed eyes. She was shaking slightly.

"Then you know," she said softly.

"Look Sha're," Jack said gently, "You love Daniel, right?"

"He is not my Dan'iel," she murmured.

"But you're still in love with this Daniel," Jack pressed, "Janet heard you."

"I…"

"If you really don't feel anything for him, fine," Jack said, "But, Sha're if you do then I just had him here spinning in circles because even though you've avoided him there's something there."

"When we kissed, Jack," she said very softly, "It was…it was like before but it was different."

"Okay," Jack took her hand, "I'm going to talk with him and then I'm bringing him back here and you're going to tell him everything. Can you do that?"

"I think I can."

Jack nodded, "Good."

x

Daniel sat in the passenger seat of Jack's car wondering why Jack'd sent him back to the base only to bring him back to the house.

His mind was awash with confusion. He'd been seeing Sarah for almost six months but something about Sha're made him stop. He wanted to know why.

He'd never admitted it before especially not to himself but there was desperation in his relationship with Sarah. He didn't want to be alone. He'd been alone for a long time even when he lived on Abydos. He had been accepted by Kasuf, Skaara and Naillia as a part of their family but he was still solitary most of the time.

"Daniel," Jack said snapping him out of his thoughts, "We're here."

Daniel got out and followed Jack into the house where Sha're sat with Janet in the living room. Sha're stood to face him.

"Okay, Janet and I will be in the next room," Jack told them before giving Sha're's arm a quick squeeze and leaving.

x

"Jack said you had something to tell me," Daniel said softly.

"Yes," she replied before taking a deep breath and sitting down again, "Please sit. What I have to tell you is the true reason I avoided you."

"The true reason?" Daniel asked suspiciously, "What true reason? You didn't watch the other me die?"

"That was true," Sha're whispered, "I held him as he died. I held my…my husband as he died."

Daniel's eyes widened in amazement, "What?"

Slowly and quietly Sha're explained everything to him watching as he started pacing.

"No wonder you're so familiar," Daniel realised, "I remember Kasuf once talking about the daughter he lost. He never told me her name and Skaara never mentioned her. She died one day in the mines when she was six years old. Naillia saw it happen."

"Naillia?" Sha're stared at him, "My cousin, she died when I was six."

"The timeline probably split at that point," Daniel mused, "Sha're, no wonder you avoided me."

"I did not want to avoid you but when I arrived here I was so confused seeing you alive and well," Sha're confessed, "Then there was Sarah."

Daniel groaned, "That must have been strange."

"It hurt," she told him, "Seeing my husband, even though you are not, with another woman."

"When I was injured," Daniel said, "I heard you say something. I heard you say that you loved me."

"I do love you," Sha're admitted, "But…"

"But I'm not your Daniel," he said.

"You are very like him," Sha're told him reaching out to touch his cheek, "I would like to get to know you."

"I'd like that too," he whispered moving closer to her before stopping, "I have to finish things with Sarah before we let this go any further."

"You are a good man Dan'iel," Sha're smiled, "Once that is done then we should talk a little more."

Daniel took her hand and gently kissed it, "I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

Sarah frowned looking around Daniel's apartment; this place was filled to the brim with useless things that she would get rid of once she persuaded him that they should move in together.

Daniel needed to feel loved. Losing his parents so young meant he had a deep-seated desire to be needed and wanted. She neither needed nor loved him but he was the best way to keep herself in the inner circle of the SGC.

Hearing the door open Sarah set her face in a welcoming seductive smile, sleeping with him wasn't a hard thing since Daniel was so much more handsome than he realised. After the apartment his clothes would be the next thing she'd change, he was a high-ranking member of the SGC he should look the part.

"Sarah," he called, "I tried your place so I guessed you were here."

Walking towards him she smiled, "I thought you would like a warm homecoming after being in the infirmary for the last few days."

"We need to talk," Daniel ignored her attempts at seduction, "Can we sit?"

Sarah frowned; she didn't like the sound of this.

"What's wrong Daniel?" she demanded.

Daniel nervously licked his lips, "I…We…I'm sorry."

"For what?" suspicion filled her voice.

"Sarah, I do care about you," he told her, "I care about you a lot but…"

"But?"

"I'm not in love with you. And I…" Daniel hesitated, "I have met someone I think I can really love."

"You're dumping me?" anger filled her voice, "After everything I did for you?"

"After what?" Daniel snapped back.

"All the times I looked after you when you were injured," she snarled.

"After I saved your life," Daniel replied, "Look Sarah you can take this as whatever you want but we both know you don't love me either. I'm a tool for you to get as far as you want in life."

"Let me guess who you could really love?" Sarah snarled, "The little bitch from the alternate universe."

"If you're talking about Sha're then yes," Daniel replied calmly, "Look Sarah I'm sorry but I'm not doing this anymore. You should probably leave."

"Don't worry," she told him, "I don't want to spend another minute in your dump of an apartment."

With that she grabbed her bag and stormed out. Daniel let out a deep sigh, that was not as bad as he had thought it would be.

Glancing at the phone he thought about calling Sha're to tell her he'd done it straight away but he knew he should let her have space. He could hardly believe how much she'd been through and was still going strong; she was incredible.

x

Sha're sat watching the phone, hoping he would call to say Sarah was out of his life but the call still hadn't come.

"You know," Jack came over to her, "A watched phone never rings, or something like that."

"Do you think he will really do it?" Sha're asked.

"Sha're, you know Daniel better than I do," Jack reminded her.

"No, I knew my Dan'iel," Sha're argued, "This Dan'iel is different."

Jack rolled his eyes, "I don't think so. The only part of his history that's really different is meeting you."

"I am scared Jack," she sighed, "I do not think I can lose him again."

Jack squeezed her shoulder, "You won't."

Sha're's dark eyes filled with hope, "Thank you Jack. For everything."

* * *

The next day Daniel entered the SGC to find Jack waiting for him in his office.

"Did you do it?" Jack asked, "Did you dump Sarah?"

"Yes," Daniel replied sitting down, "Wasn't exactly hard. You know she never cared for me."

"I was pretty sure about that," Jack shrugged, "So why didn't you call Sha're?"

"I wanted to give her a little space," Daniel replied, "I don't want to crowd her."

"Trust me," Jack said, "She isn't going to feel crowded. She's in her office, go see her."

"Jack," Daniel called out as his friend was leaving.

"Yeah?"

"Am I doing the right thing?" Daniel asked, "Trying to be a part of her life."

"Daniel, if you care for her, which I know you do," Jack sighed, "Then I suggest you learn."

x

Daniel stood at the edge of Sha're's door watching as she flipped through a book, a pad of paper and a small tablet on the desk in front of her.

Her long black hair was tied back tightly away from her face and he wondered what she was like with it hanging loose around her shoulders. She dropped her pen and sighed rolling her shoulders to loosen them.

"Here," Daniel said walking up behind her and gently starting to massage her shoulders.

Sha're's head rested back against him and she relaxed.

"Dan'iel," she whispered after a few moments.

"Yes?"

"Did you…have you…"

"Sarah's gone," Daniel told her, "I can't believe it took me this long to get out of her web."

Sha're moved out of his grip and stood to face him, "How did you feel about her?"

"I thought I loved her. Until I met you," Daniel sighed and took her hands in his, "You are the most incredible person I have ever met and I know you've been through a lot. I am going to try and make the rest of your life as wonderful as I can."

Sha're smiled and moved closer to him resting her head on his shoulder, "Thank you."

She raised her eyes to look into his and very slowly moved closer to him. Gently she brushed her lips to his initiating a deep kiss, Daniel responded instantly wrapping his arms around her tightly.

Neither noticed Sarah watching from the door.


End file.
